User talk:The Spencer Shay
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:The Sam Puckett/Ask Sam a Question!/@comment-Magicboots-20110424140450/@comment-The Spencer Shay-20110424141758 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 14:18, April 24, 2011 The first aid kit is probably in the bath room drawer, but how long has this been bleeding? Yeperoni!!! You should know that! ^_^ Ya know, you're the best big bro I know. Thanks for all the love and bacon! MellamoSammo! 17:36, May 16, 2011 (UTC) You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?MellamoSammo! 17:43, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Yep! I call dibsies on the blue helmet!!! MellamoSammo! 17:46, May 16, 2011 (UTC) (Runs downstairs.) I'll leave Carly a message? Wait, did you leave her any money for food? MellamoSammo! 17:54, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Then let's get to it! To Canada!!! MellamoSammo! 17:57, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Spencer!!! That really HURT! MellamoSammo! 18:16, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Right... well, she'd yell at me, so ankle swear on it? MellamoSammo! 18:22, May 16, 2011 (UTC) *Does the ankle swear* So, we good? I mean... aside from your internal injuries? MellamoSammo! 18:29, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Carly's gonna see us, and wonder what happened... Do you still stink at lying? MellamoSammo! 18:37, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes! We have to prank her, and it'll be so awesome!!! of me regrets what this'll do to your psyche, however. MellamoSammo! 18:41, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm not kissing beatle li-! Dude, isn't that a bit much for being your sister? MellamoSammo! 18:49, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so long as no cretins go in her mouth... So, you're just gonna prank her a little? And you won't get all crazy like you did before? MellamoSammo! 18:57, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Right... she hugged me. I'm just gonna play cool... MellamoSammo! 19:04, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Help me? (BTW, we're gonna continue the freestyle-roleplaying until a week or two before iDS&F and act like iPWV was before iOMG because most people think it should have been anyway.) Ummm, Spencer? Can you help me with something? The i-Carly Shay 15:02, June 1, 2011 (UTC) You see, Sam and I ... kinda ... have our one month anniversary in a week, and ... well, I wanted to ask if you could help me set up stuff for a little celebration. The i-Carly Shay 18:09, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, I thought about having a little romantic dinner, you know; sunset, beach picnic ... do you think you can get something like a little beach decoration in the iCarly studio? The i-Carly Shay 18:20, June 1, 2011 (UTC) No live animals, please. Just ... hmmm, let me think .... Sand, a blanket, a screen to project a beach scenario on, seashells, food ... Oh yeah, I'm gonna need a BIG ham for Sam .... drinks .... just make sure we get everything set up next Wednesday. The i-Carly Shay 18:32, June 1, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't want any things crawling around while I want to enjoy my time with Sam. You can surprise us a little, as long as it is nothing alive or disgusting. The i-Carly Shay 18:42, June 1, 2011 (UTC) So, you PROMISE not to put anything there that creeps us out or anything? The i-Carly Shay 19:05, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Sam will DEFINITELY like that ... Not everyone can say they ate the sun. And ... ummm ... while we have our date, could you .... ummm .... stay at Socko's or something? The i-Carly Shay 08:15, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hello. Sinjin here. I think we met in the jacuzzi at that... party... The Sinjin van Cleef 19:29, July 7, 2011 (UTC) You called me "weird person who fell into the jacuzzi at Kenan's party"- I would like you to know that you failed to acknowledge that... *it was André's or Rex's party and just held at Mr. Thompson's house. *I fell because I am an expert surfer. GO ME! I know. I really need, and want, a girlfriend... ~Guess Who? I won't tell who I am... anonymous poster. The Sinjin van Cleef 01:18, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Yo yo Spence! It's Freddie! What's up man? ...And this is Sinjin''. Yo yo, sup. The Sinjin van Cleef 13:16, August 2, 2011 (UTC)'' Hey Spencer you rock!!